The High School League
by KibaElunal
Summary: Comedy abound in a universe where the different countries are represented by various High schools, League matches have been replaced by an insane version of basketball, and the points don't matter. Follow along as your favorite characters deal with the struggles of growing up, romance, and completely crushing their enemies into the dust. Perfect for a lighthearted read.
1. Chapter 1

The High School League Ch. 1 (Demacia)

 **Author's Note: Now, I know you guys may be a little bit concerned. Don't worry, this is a more casual story. I don't plan on updating this one as frequently as the others (though if popularity follows it, whatever). Welcome to The High School League, where the different factions are different high schools, dramedy is abound, and the points don't matter! Light-hearted and goofy, I hope you enjoy it. Each chapter focuses on a different school, so for the first I stuck with Demacia. I'm still thinking about which one to do next though, but there will be more if you guys like it. Be sure to let me know what you think. -Kiba**

* * *

Jarvan looked around to each of his four teammates. This was the moment they'd been waiting for all year. As he did, he made a mental note to address each one in his motivational speech. "Alright everyone, I know I don't need to explain how important this match is." He began, causing them to all nod in agreement. "Right now, Noxus is kicking our ass and since Ionia's referee got sick, they sent Lee Sin as a replacement. Obviously, this means that Noxus is taking the opportunity to get whatever advantage they can."

"Foul dogs." Garen growled. "Have they no respect for the game?"

Quinn nodded her agreement. "Alright, so what do we do? I don't want to play dirty like they are. Then we wouldn't be able to say we truly beat them."

"Good point Quinn. Which is why we're going to initiate a Code Black." Jarvan explained, a silence falling over the group. Everyone's eyes turned towards Lucian.

"You've got to be kidding." He growled.

"Lucian, it's the only way. You've got a better knack for this. You're already our team's best spearhead." Shyvana pointed out.

"That's not what I take issue with!" He argued.

"Alright everyone, we can argue this later. Right now, our Code Black is in effect. So just a reminder, what's the plan?"

"If we get the ball, pass it to Lucian." Everyone echoed in unison.

"Good." He looked up to see that their time-out counter was almost out. "Alright, everyone take your positions." As everyone went to leave, Jarvan quickly snagged Garen's shoulder. "Garen, we need to talk."

"What about?"

Jarvan sighed, he wasn't sure how to go about voicing his concerns. "You seem...distracted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. My focus is purely on the game!"

As he spoke, his eyes seemed to pass over the team captain's shoulder, over to where the Noxus' cheerleading team stood. Already, Katarina was bouncing up and down jubiantly in her overly revealing uniform. Jarvan snapped his fingers in front of Garen's face. "Pay attention! They're doing this on purpose Garen and we need your head in the game!"

With a buzz, the timer alerted everyone that the game was about to resume. Garen said nothing, simply returning to his position. "Whoo! Go Garen!" His younger sister cried excitedly, tossing her pom-poms in the air. Luxanna looked to her side to see that Kayle was not nearly as excited about her position. "Come on Kayle, how else are they going to get excited if you don't smile? I mean even Sona's cheering louder than you." the long haired maven put her hands on her hips and began gesturing wildly as Lux immediately tried to calm her down.

The angel scoffed. "You know why I won't smile."

"Your sister is smiling." Annie pointed out, her tiny finger raising to indicate the arrogant smirk on Morgana's lips.

"Jump more, I think it's working." the raven-haired beauty whispered to her friend.

"This is so degrading." Katarina replied, the flirtatious smile never leaving her face as she winked to Garen, causing his cheeks to burn a bright red. "I still don't see why I wasn't chosen to be on the team."

"Get over it." Urgot hissed, straightening his own skirt. "You think you've got it bad, imagine how humiliating this is for me."

"Point taken." Katarina chuckled, watching as her team prepared their assault.

Swain held the ball in one hand, dribbling it as he limped quickly. Already, LeBlanc was set up for the pick. She gave a smug nod as the brothers Draven and Darius rushed forward towards either side. Garen stepped forward to stop the advance, his eyes momentarilly moving back to Katarina.

Noting the opening, Darius slammed his shoulder hard into his chest, sending him sprawling on his back with a horrified 'ooh' coming from the crowd. "Oh come on, ref!" Lux cried but the monk just looked around confused.

"I didn't see anything." he protested, just as Valor swooped in to knock the ball from Swain. Before he could however, Swain's crow intervened, causing a fierce aerial battle between the two bird.

"You'll have to do better than that." the tactician cackled, just as Jarvan swung out with his spear, knocking the ball from his grip.

"How's that 'Swine'?" he laughed, moving past him before slamming hard into what he, for a moment, mistook as a wall. As the ball bounced away, Sion glared down at the enemy team captain, lifting up his foot to stomp on him.

Shyvana dove forward, a wave of fire sending Sion stumbling backwards as she helped Jarvan to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Shy, you shouldn't have…"

"Hey, if it means making sure you can still walk, I'll gladly take a foul."

A shrill whistle caused the game to stop as Lee Sin held up his arms. "Foul, Demacia! Noxus gets two free throws!"

"Oh, come on!" Lux cried.

"She admitted to performing a foul." Lee Sin explained, causing Lux to cross her arms in a huff.

"He wasn't even shooting." She mumbled.

Sion stood at the foul line, his eyes locked on the basket as he held the ball in his meaty fist. With a grunt, he threw it as hard as he could...at Shyvana. With a 'boink' the ball bounced off her forehead, knocking her off her feet. As she got back up, there was a fire in her eyes that immediately made both teams stop their respective players.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jarvan tried to soothe her. "Beat him in the game, not in real life."

"Nice shot." Draven assured Sion. "But next time, try to aim for the basket, huh? We need these points to send them running. Do what you just did, but aim for the goal." He pointed, making sure Sion understood before the hulking giant nodded his head.

"What happened?" Lee Sin asked to Sona. She stood there, trying to signal to him what happened, but he just crossed his arms with a frown. "Fine, give me the silent treatment then." He sighed, returning to his position. He still didn't know why Ionia chose to send him.

When Sion scooped up the ball again, he could see the death glare coming from the half-dragon. But as he was instructed, his gaze returned to the goal post and cocking back his arm he hurled it with an insane amount of force. The entire stadium went silent as the basketball tore through the backboard and the supports keeping it suspended from the roof. As it fell to the ground, it shattered causing Lee Sin to look around wildly.

"Now what happened?!" He demanded.

"The game ended." Lux explained. "Dicks broke our basketball goal."

He sighed before blowing his whistle. "Game's over! I'm declaring this a draw. Noxus and Demacia will have a rematch in fifteen weeks as per protocol!" There was a resounding call of complaints from both sides as the teams filed off the court.

Garen paused for a moment, and checking to see no one else could see him, ran to Katarina. "Hey...uh...Kat. I was just wondering…"

"Can't." She replied quickly. "I'm like, super busy! But I'll see you next game, okay?" The scarlet-haired cheerleader began to scoop up her things, wanting desperately to get away.

"I was just going to say…"

Katarina rushed past him, his words stopping short as she flounced away from him. As Urgot followed after, Morgana pat him on the shoulder with a grin. "Don't worry lady-killer. Maybe next time."

"Thanks." He replied, though under her reassuring gaze, Morgana was eager to watch as Katarina continued to twist the knife that had been planted. Garen stood there, stunned as everyone else left, leaving him alone in the empty court, feeling like a fool.

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Hi Lucian!" Lux giggled, pouncing on to his back with a big hug. "I watched the game last night!"

"Yes, I'm aware Lux." He grumbled, dragging the small blonde behind him. "You watch every game. You're a cheerleader."

She poked his cheek with a smile. "Yeah, I know. But did you see how cute Annie looked in her uniform? I knew bringing her in was a great idea! Everyone thought she was super cute!"

"Lux, don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Nope! What class do you have next?"

Lucian sighed, hesitant to continue the conversation with the overly excited blonde. When he turned to face her, her smile was so big he thought it would cause her jaw to fall off. "Math." he finally surrendered.

"Ooh! I bet it's really hard for you. Is it hard?" She asked, causing him to let out a frustrated grunt. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone?

"Lux, why don't you go say 'hi' to Annie? I'm sure she's feeling pretty lonely." He tried.

"Nah, Annie always says really smart stuff that makes me feel dumb."

"Lux, she's barely ten years old."

Luxann gave a disgusted scoff. "Don't be so prejudiced Lucian. Just because Annie is a kid, doesn't mean she can't be smart."

His eye twitched as he began to storm off, Lux clinging to him as she continued to talk his ear off. Vayne just chuckled as she watched the two, slamming her locker shut and walking the other way. Just as she rounded the corner however, she nearly slammed into Xin Zhao.

"Oh, sorry Vayne. I was just…"

She held up her hand to interrupt him, scooping up the books she'd dropped. "It's fine Xin. It was an accident."

He sighed, reaching down to help her, and as she stood up he smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to ask if you've seen Luxanna. Garen asked me to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. It seems she's been 'forgetting' to go to Astronomy lately."

Vayne nodded her head. "Just around the corner. She's antagonizing Lucian, so you may want to hurry before he decides to put a bullet in her or something."

Xin chuckled. "Despite his irritability, I think he truly enjoys her company. I know things have been hard for him lately what with…"

"Please, don't." Vayne interrupted him. "It wasn't just a failure for him, you know? It happened on my turf too."

"Yes, but…"

"Look Xin, I know you're just trying to help. But right now, it's best you focus on the blonde, not on the past. Got it?"

Xin nodded his head. "Understood. Sorry. Oh, will I see you in Martial Arts club this afternoon?"

Vayne nodded. "Sure thing. I may be a bit late though, I've heard rumors that a certain pupil of mine has been...slacking. I may need to go and talk some sense into her. Chances are she's probably salivating over the 'prince' again."

"I understand. Good luck."

"Yeah, you too." Vayne answered, as he dashed off.

"Luxanna!" Xin called, causing Lucian to stop and turn back.

"Hey Xin, what's up?" She asked.

"You need to get to Astronomy. Your brother told me your mother has been giving him quite the earful about it."

Lux crossed her arms and turned away with a huff. "No!"

"No?" Lucian asked, raising an eyebrow. "You can't just avoid class Lux."

"Yes I can." She shot back. "That jerk is still there, and if I go there I know things are going to be all 'Lux, we need to talk'. Well we don't need to talk, I saw him talking to Fiora, so I know all I need to."

Lucian took a deep breath and slipped his arm out from under her. "Well, I'd love to sit and talk about this subject I care nothing about, but oh look, it seems like I'm running late for my class."

"Oh no you don't!" Lux growled, grabbing his coat. "You're staying with me. It's getting boring having to wait an entire hour for class to end."

"Luxanna, you need to-"

"Lux!" She snapped. "My name is Lux! I hate being called Luxanna, it sounds so dumb!"

"All the more reason it fits." Lucian muttered under his breath.

"Lux," Xin calmly continued, "you must understand that this class is very important for completing your education. How will you graduate if you can't pass Astronomy? Besides, you know you'll be kicked off the squad if you don't keep your grades up."

She let out a dejected sigh, looking at her feet. "Yeah, I guess so." She mumbled before looking up in shock. "Crap! Hide me!" She cried, pressing herself against a locker and pulling both boys to stand in front of her.

"Lux…"

"Shh!" She interrupted, as a golden-haired figure brushed past them, completely ignoring the oddly clumped group. "Is he gone?" She breathed.

"Yes." Xin informed her, as she quickly burst out from her 'hiding spot'.

"Let me guess: 'the jerk'?" Lucian asked.

"That's him."

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Used to be."

"Until?"

"Until he started talking to that obnoxious sleaze." She muttered.

"That jerk!" Lucian suddenly exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He really didn't care, but he knew his opportunity out when he saw it. "How dare he treat my girl like that? I'm going to go set him straight, right now!"

"Yeah, you go Lucian! Show him some of your chocolate justice!" She cried, attempting to egg him on.

He halted. "The fuck did you just say to me?"

Lux froze for a moment, unsure of how to reply. "Oh look at that, I got to get to my astronomy class now. Umm...bye!" She began to rush off as Xin looked between the both of them stunned.

"One of these days," Lucian told him, "I'm gonna strangle that bitch."

Xin just snickered. "I know the feeling. At least she went to class. Shall we continue on to math?"

The hunter took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before nodding. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

In science, Garen sighed, laying his head on the table as his partner continued working on the project. "Are you alright?" Quinn asked, carefully pouring in the measured water. He just let out a frustrated grunt in reply. "Kat problems?" Another affirming grunt. She smiled to herself and shook her head. "I don't know why you're so insistent to keep trying."

"She said, 'see you next time'." He finally replied, sitting up and propping his chin in his hands. "I'm getting closer, I can feel it."

"That literally means absolutely nothing." Quinn pointed out. "Take it from a fellow girl, that's something you say to let a guy down gently."

"Yes, I know." Garen sighed. "But doesn't that mean something if she's being gentle about it? It means she must like me a little bit, I know it."

"Ugh, you've really got it bad. Pass me that sulfuric acid, would you?"

Garen slide the beaker to her, but she quickly moved her hand letting it slide to a stop so that it wouldn't splash all over her. She shot him a glare, but he was too far lost in his day dreams to notice. "You don't understand, Quinn. You've never felt the way I do now."

"You're joking right?" She grumbled, carefully pouring a small amount into a test tube and setting it in the rack. "Garen, we're in High School, everyone's felt this way. It's called hormones. If you paid more attention in class, you'd know that."

"Well fine then, if that's true then who is it that stole your heart?" He demanded.

"I'm not telling you that. You'd just blab it to everyone."

"I would not! On my honor…"

"Or at least to your sister who would then blab it to everyone." She interrupted, causing him to fall silent. "That's what I thought." She chuckled. "Now are you going to help me, or what?"

Garen sat up with a sigh, grabbing the graduated cylinder of water and moving it towards the testtube. "So...the Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up...who are you going to ask?" He questioned just before Quinn realized what he was doing and snagged his wrist.

"None of your business." She shot back, making him carefully lower the container. "And again, pay more attention in class. You just nearly disfigured both of us. Then neither of our crushes would ever show interest."

"Ho! So it is an unrequited love for you as well?"

"Shut up." She protested, taking the small vial of acid and slowly pouring it into the water. Now that the acid was diluted, she could continue with the next experiment. Taking the Sodium Alginate, she sprinkled it into another bowl of water carefully before stirring it to ensure that it would mix it thoroughly. "If you are waiting for Kat to ask you to the Sadie Hawkins dance though, I doubt she will. You know how Noxus is."

"Still, I must have faith." Garen declared, causing Quinn to sigh. "I'm sure she will. It's only a matter of time. Who in the Hells is Sadie Hawkins anyway?"

"It's just a story. It's kind of like the legend of Atlanta, who would only marry the man who could beat her in a race. Except that it's backwards for Sadie Hawkins Day. So now, they just have dances where the girls ask the guys, rather than the other way around."

"Foolish." He muttered, taking the Calcium Chloride and moving it towards the water. Quickly, Quinn moved her bowl and placed a different one in front of him to pour it into. "What are we even doing?"

"Making edible water balls."

"Cool!"

"Yes, science is cool." Quinn commented, continuing with the process. "Hey Garen, other than your sister, do you have any idea who the other girls are asking?"

"Well...I know Annie is going to ask Amumu."

"Amumu? Isn't he…"

"Yep."

"She's got no idea, does she?"

"She thinks he was in some sort of accident or something."

"Well that's cute, I guess…"

Garen pondered it for a moment. "At least tell me if he's in the school."

"No!" Quinn argued, slamming her fist on the desk.

"Quinn, Garen! You're being disruptive."

"Sorry Mr. Roberts." They both answered simultaneously. They began working on again, electing to stay quiet. The truth was, Quinn wasn't even sure she intended on asking him.

* * *

Lux's body language was very similar to her brothers as she watched the strange boy with intensity. He and Fiora were standing beside each other, and though she was too far to hear them, Lux knew it was about her.

When the bell rang, she quickly picked up her things and attempted to make a mad dash for the door. But as if he had teleported, the boy walked directly into her frame of vision colliding with her. "Lux, wait." He called, causing her to come to a skidding stop.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"What do you mean? Every day we get lunch together." He pointed out. "You've been acting very odd today. Is something wrong?"

She turned around with a huff. "Sorry, I thought you'd already eaten." She quipped.

"Already...what?"

"I saw you talking to her Arcturus!" She exclaimed. "How could you possibly talk about me behind my back like that?"

"Like what?!" He asked, his head reeling in confusion. "I haven't talked about you to anyone."

"What, am I not important enough to talk about?" She demanded, "Or do you prefer staying quiet around your new girlfriend."

The boy rubbed his temples. "This is getting ridiculous. Lux, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Arcturus, are we still on for tonight?" Fiora cooed, walking up to the bickering pair. Almost immediately, Lux's lips curled into a smile. "Oh, hello Luxanna, I didn't see you there."

"Well I have been losing weight." She answered with a giggle, though in her chest she was seeting with fury. "You know, got to stay really fit for cheerleading. I made Captain, did you hear?"

"Really? Well I'm glad to see they finally chose someone. Can I expect to see you at the fencing regionals? We came first last year after all, what place did you come in again?"

"Third…" Lux mumbled, clenching her fist.

"Ah well, perhaps you'll have better luck this year." Fiora quipped before brushing against Lux to stand between her and Arcturus. "So you never answered the question, Arcturus."

"Of course." He replied with a smile. "Wouldn't miss it. Anything I need to bring?"

The fencer giggled softly. "Nothing but your body. I do so hope you have a strong heart, you'll need it." She winked before turning and walking away. For a brief moment, her gaze met with Lux's before she gave another wink to her and sashayed out of the room.

"What...the fuck...was that?!" Lux demanded. "Seriously? You were flirting with her, right here, in front of me?"

"What?"

"Oh don't even!" She protested. "I heard her. So what exactly will you 'be on' tonight? Is it her? Or maybe you'd prefer it if she were on top so you wouldn't have to put in any of the effort."

"Annnnd this conversation is over." Arcturus sighed in disgust. Pushing Lux gently aside, he went to walk out of the room, but she caught his arm.

"No, wait. Please, I'm sorry...I just…"

"Lux, stop talking. You're embarrassing yourself." He sighed, jerking his arm from her grip. "If you must know, I'm practicing my fencing. Don't really get what business it is of yours. You act like we're some sort of couple."

"Well, I…"

"I'm getting lunch." He interrupted. "You can either join me, or stand here trying to remove your foot from your mouth. Either way, I'm getting food."

As he stormed out of the classroom, Lux frowned. "But...we are a couple." She muttered to herself, though no one else could hear her.

* * *

Vayne clambered up to the roof, carrying her lunch pale on her back. As she reached the top, sure enough her 'pupil' was sitting there looking longingly out over the courtyard. "You've been bit hard by the love bug, I see." She commented, causing the half-dragon to wheel around in surprise.

"V-vayne! Where did you…"

"Here." She interrupted, tossing Shyvana a spare sack. "You're going to need to keep your strength up if you intend to keep spying on him. Just a thought."

"I'm not spying on him!" Shyvana protested, but still she took a bite of the sandwich. "I'm spying on the girls around him. It's different."

"Sure." Vayne agreed sarcastically. "Not creepy at all that way. Seriously, why don't you just ask him out? The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up after all."

"It'd ruin the team dichotomy." She explained, turning to face her. Even saying it felt stupid, Shyvana knew, but she needed some excuse. She couldn't exactly just say 'she was shy'. Vayne would never let her live it down.

"Uh-huh. So why is Quinn asking him out?"

"She's what?!" She boomed, turning to see that he sat right where he had. No one had yet to approach him. "Ugh...Vayne you're a nightmare."

"Thank you." She laughed. "But seriously, if you don't ask him out, I'm going to do it for you, and won't that be even more embarrassing? Imagine you're sitting at home, all old in your thirties. You're recanting the tale of how you met your children's father, but when you tell them how your best friend had to ask him to the dance for you, they'll be all 'What? Mom that's totally lame. I wish Auntie Vayne was our mom, she's so much cooler than you.' So you see, I'm really being selfless by telling you to do it."

Shyvana turned a bright red and giggled softly. "I don't really want to think about children. That'd be too weird, wouldn't it?"

"No weirder than sitting on the roof spying on him."

Shyvana took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. So how should I do it? Just walk up to him?"

"Nah, you're going to need to be much fancier than that. Treat him like a princess and what not. Just show up to school in a horse-drawn carriage and be all 'come with me my princess, let us ride off into the sunset to the Sadie Hawkins Dance together.' That should work out well, right?"

"I...don't think i should call him a 'princess'." She mumbled.

Vayne scoffed. "Oh come on! Every guy loves to be emasculated. I mean just look at Kayle. He loves to be immaculate. I swear, he's even started stuffing his shirt."

"They're called breasts Vayne. How often will I have to tell you that I'm not a male?" Kayle's voice called from behind her, causing both girls to spin quickly. "What are you doing here on the roof? You know it's against school rules."

Vayne smirked. "Maybe so, but it didn't seem to stop you from coming up here."

The angel froze momentarily, unsure of how to respond as Annie skipped past her. "Hey guys!" She called cheerfully, coming to a stop beside them. "Whatcha doing? Watching Jarvan again? You know Shy, if you really want to stare at him you should be a cheerleader. We get to watch them all the time."

"Nah, Shyvana likes to be on the court because she gets to stand behind him." Vayne explained. "That way she can stare at his asssssssss…" She elongated, realizing that everyone was staring at her for swearing in front of the ten year old.

"Why do you say 'ass' like that Vayne?" Annie questioned. "You know it only has two s's right?"

"Sorry, it's taking some getting used to. I'm not used to having a little kid in the school."

"I'm not a little kid!" Annie demanded stomping her foot. "There's no reason for you to be such a bitch, just because I'm younger than you."

"Now Annie," Kayle lectured, "if you swear, you know that Santa won't visit you for Solstice this year."

The little girl sank visibly. "Sorry Kayle." She muttered. "Please don't tell Santa."

"I'll forgive it, just this once."

"Yay!" Annie cried, the four of them sitting on the ground to eat. "So, who else is excited about the dance? I know Kayle is!"

"Am not." She protested. "I detest dances. Just an excuse for others to commit acts of debauchery under the guise of 'dancing'. Seriously, how does rubbing one's butt up against another's pelvis qualify as dancing?"

"Been studying extensively, I see." Shy teased. "I don't even know who'd you ask anyway. Even the steeliest of guys seem to shy away from you, Kayle. No offense."

"I...I will have you know, that I have a boyfriend, believe it or not!" She stammered, causing the other girls to look at her suspiciously.

"Really?" Vayne asked. "What's his name?"

"Erm…" Kayle began to look around herself. "R-roof...Rufus! Yes! His name is Rufus."

"Rufus, huh? That seems like an interesting one. What's his last name?" Shyvana teased.

Kayle again looked around, trying to come up with an answer. "C-cloud."

"Rufus Cloud?" Vayne muttered, trying hard to keep a straight face. "I don't think I know a Rufus Cloud, what about you Annie?"

"No one named Rufus Cloud goes to our school." Annie answered, turning her phone to show that it didn't come up with any search results.

"That's because he lives out of country." Kayle quickly exclaimed, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Riiiight." Vayne mused. "Out of country, of course. That makes total sense."

"I imagine that must be quite the romantic story," Shyvana chimed in, "I'm sure we'd all love to hear it."

"No, no. It's really quite boring. I just met him over the internet is all."

"But the internet is so dangerous." Annie murmured. "What if he's some creepy old guy?"

"He's not!"

"How do you know if you've never met him?"

"I...I just do, okay? Can we please select a different topic other than my love life?"

"Whatever." Vayne laughed.

* * *

Jarvan sighed to himself as he stared down at his food. "Something wrong?" His eyes raised quickly to see Lucian and Xin standing above him. He nodded his head.

Lucian groaned. "All sorts of problems today, it seems." He sat down and placed his food on the table. "Alright, I'll surrender. What's the problem?"

As Xin sat down beside him, Jarvan took a deep breath. "No one's asked me to the dance yet." He muttered, almost ashamed. "It's not like I haven't been dropping hints. Speaking of which, you two can't sit here long. I need girls to think I'm vulnerable and alone."

"Jarvan, you're trying too hard again." Xin commented, opening up his bento and pulling out a pair of chopsticks.

"Really?" Lucian asked. "Going to further that stereotype more, huh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Fuck it." He turned back to Jarvan. "Xin's right though Jarvan, while normally I like your tactical mind, you often go a little overboard. For example, I doubt any girl's going to waltz up to you while you're alone. That will make it more difficult to ask you out, rather than waiting for you to have friends, so they have an excuse to approach."

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Quinn asked.

"My point." Lucian chuckled, scooting to make room for Quinn. "What's up, bird girl? Carrying your lab partner on your back again?"

"Ugh, you've no idea." She muttered.

Jarvan pondered it for a moment. "Say Quinn, may I ask your opinion on something?"

"Hmm? Sure, of course Jarvan. Anything you like."

"What can I do to make myself more attractive to girls?" He asked.

Lucian facepalmed. "Start by not asking that question to girls."

Quinn giggled before waving her hand in front of her. "Come on guys, don't be so hard on him. It's a good question. Honestly, Jarv, you just need to…"

"Be yourself." Xin and Lucian echoed sarcastically.

"Wh-what?"

"That's what you were about to say right?" Lucian asked. "That's so cliche Quinn. Come on, you're smarter than that."

"Luuuciiiiian!" A high-pitched voice wailed, causing him to let out a disappointed sigh.

"Unlike her…" he muttered as the younger Crownguard forced herself beside him. "Hello Lux."

"Lucian, it's just awful!"

"It is, you know that? It really is." He agreed, though the two were not speaking of the same thing.

"Arcturus...he...he…"

"Oh, I heard Fiora planned on asking him to the Sadie Hawkins dance." Quinn interjected.

"That bitch!" Lux cried, slamming her fist into the table.

"Really?" Lucian mouthed to Quinn, before turning back to her. "Lux...calm down. I know what you're thinking. Look, I'm going to go out on a limb and say he's no idea you're upset. If you really don't want him going with her…"

"No, I don't care." Lux interrupted with a huff.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Alright then. Anyway, Jarv what I was going to say is…"

"I mean, who cares what he's doing? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything, right? I mean, we just went to the movies like twice now. No big deal."

"Right...anyways," Lucian tried to continue before she interrupted again.

"Not me. I know I don't care. He can go with whoever he wants to the dance. It's not any of my business."

"For fucks sake Lux, just fucking ask him! If you want him to go on a date, fucking ask him to go on a date. Quit trying to play these damned head games." Lucian snapped, causing her to fall silent as the table all glared at him. "Shit." He muttered, turning towards the rest of them.

"While I'd have been more gentle about it, he's right Lux. If you like this guy, you just have to tell him." Quinn assured her.

"Hypocrite!" Lucian coughed. "Oh, sorry, something went down the wrong tube." The archer's glare fiercened more, but she turned to Lux.

"Seriously though. Just ask him. He's probably on his way to fencing now, so it's best to interrupt him before he gets there. If he says yes to you, then he definitely won't say yes to Fiora."

The blonde considered it for a moment before standing with a determined grin. "Alright Quinn, thanks a lot! I'll go get him right now!" As she went to run off she paused for a moment. "Oh, by the way, have you seen my brother? I wanted to ask him to distract Fiora while I put some shit in her locker."

"He's cleaning up." Quinn explained. "He spilled acid everywhere when he decided to mix all of the ingredients together in the sink when we were rinsing out the flasks." As Lux bounded off to find him, she just smiled. Now, all she had to do was find a way to follow her own advice.


	2. Chapter 2

The High School League Ch. 2 - Piltover/Zaun

 **Author's Note: Here's the second chapter everyone. I can't promise which school will be next, but do know that it will cycle around a few times. Each story is connected with one another, so some events will play into other chapters. I'm still new to comedy, so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it. Be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews, I'm always excited to read them! Best of luck in life and literature. -Kiba**

"Are you sure we should be doing this Kiba?" The nervous Val asked, the two figures silhouetted by the bright screen of his computer monitor. "I mean, if she finds out she's going to be so pissed!"

"Well, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut Val." He replied with a smirk. "You said you wanted to know. I want to know. So this way, we both get our wish. No zoom in closer."

The school's security feed whirred, the telescoping lens focusing on the violet-clad Caitlyn. She chatted nonchalantly with her best friend Vi, though there was no audio to provide what was being said. "What are they talking about?" Val asked.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." Kiba muttered. His eyes focused intently on their lips. "She's asking if Vi knows anything about the missing party favors for the dance. Vi says she's no idea."

"How did you learn to read lips again?"

"Shh!"

The two sat silently, just as Caitlyn's gaze turned to the camera, sending a sharp jolt through both of the boys. "We're screwed, we're so screwed." Val whimpered, but the journalist just placed his hands on the you hacker's shoulders to calm him down.

"Switch to the next camera. She may have just noticed the movement. If that's the case, letting it return to it's default cycle will throw her off."

With a few quick keys the angle changed, just as Vi stopped to nudge Caitlyn with her elbow. As Caitlyn hesitantly began to walk again, the two let out a sigh of relief. "How are you so good at this?"

Kiba chuckled nervously. "Just too many close calls I suppose."

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked behind them making them both jump out of their seats. Turning they came face to face with Thane, causing them to relax.

"Gods, Thane. Was that really necessary?" Val demanded.

"Just curious as to why you're spying on my girlfriend."

"Wrong one, genius." Kiba muttered, returning to look at the screen. "Vi just asked who Caitlyn was asking to the dance." He quickly drew his pad, flipping it to a blank page and holding his pencil at the ready.

As they all leaned closer, Caitlyn paused, opening her lips to speak before quickly turning and firing a shot in the camera's lens, causing a blinding light to flood their eyes. "Gods damn it!" Thane cried, clutching his eyes.

"Ugh...shit Val, you botched it." Kiba groaned, trying to rub his eyes. Suddenly, the door burst open revealing a pissed off Caitlyn and Vi.

"Ah-ha! Told you Vi, caught them red-handed!" Caitlyn exclaimed proudly, placing her hands on her hips. "So my little perverts, what to do with you? We all know that hacking the cameras are against the school rules."

"Perverts?" Kiba questioned in a frustrated tone. "Dream on, Sheriff. I'm just trying to do my job."

"By spying on us?" Vi asked. "Sounds like bullshit to me."

"Et tu, Val?" Caitlyn demanded. "I'd have thought you better than this."

"He made me do it!" The hacker protested, raising a hand to point at the reporter. "I tried to tell him, I swear. I was like 'we shouldn't do it Kiba, Caitlyn's going to be pissed', but he was all 'Oh come on, don't pretend you don't want to know', but then I was like…"

Kiba clamped a hand over his mouth. "Gods Val, learn to shut your mouth." His eyes met Caitlyn's as he shrugged. "Fine Sheriff, you caught me. I'm a pervert. Slap the cuffs on me and take me to detention."

Thane, of course, had already vanished into the shadows to hide elsewhere. Caitlyn, however, scanned the room suspiciously. "I'm not throwing you in detention. In fact, I'm far more interested in what Val has to say." She leveled her gun at Kiba with a growl. "So I suggest removing your hand from him, unless you want to be pinned to the wall by a .60 calibre net."

The two stared one another down until finally he obliged, causing Val to immediately began spewing out information. "He wanted to find out who you were asking to the dance so that he could publish it in the school Newspaper. He's collected almost everyone's but yours and a few others."

"Yeah right!" Vi laughed.

"Thane." Kiba retorted.

"Shit."

Caitlyn scratched her chin in thought. "Is that all?"

"Is that all?!" Val demanded, before turning a bright red and sinking under her harsh gaze. "Yes, that's all." He meekly added.

"Very well." She surrendered, holstering her rifle. "Not that it's any of your business, but I don't plan on asking anyone to the dance, because I will not be attending. Sorry to shatter your twisted fantasies Kiba, but you know I don't really see you that way."

He gave her an eerie grin that chilled her to the bone. "Ah well, thanks anyway Sheriff." He saluted playfully before writing something down on his pad and flipping it shut. As he went to exit, she quickly held out her arm, stopping him.

"What did you just write down?" She demanded.

His grin became even bigger. "I guess that's for me to know and you to find out. Always a pleasure Sheriff, Vi." He answered, nodding to each in turn.

"Bye Kiba." Vi replied cheerfully before Caitlyn nudged her with a glare. As the reporter vanished, he could imagine the stunned Val just sitting there, unsure of how to avoid Caitlyn's questions. He was clever though, Kiba had no doubts that he could get himself out of it.

"That does still leave one question unanswered." Thane commented beside him, leaning against the wall. "Who do you hope to have ask you to the dance?"

The reporter stopped, regarding the troublesome vagrant with a raised eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious? I don't think anyone intends on asking me."

"That wasn't my question." Thane replied.

"Well, it's my answer."

"Yeah, well. Word on the street is, someone does plan to ask you. Don't know who though, they say she's pretty shy."

"Interesting." Kiba mused. "Congrats on getting a date with Vi though, I'm sure that there are a few who are pretty jealous."

"And again, so easily do you change the subject."

"Sorry?"

The thief shook his head. "Nothing, forget it." Once more, the school reporter simply shrugged off his response. He didn't really care too much for Thane's 'secrets'. Most of the time, they served to be more trouble than they were worth. He was rather curious though, perhaps there was a grain of truth to it.

* * *

Orianna sighed wistfully to herself as she absently twiddled the screwdriver between her mechanical fingers. "Something distracting you?" A voice asked beside her, causing her to look towards the small yordle beside her.

"Oh, sorry Professor." She muttered, turning her attention to the machine she was working on.

He shook his head. "I vish you'd stop calling me zat. Ve are still ze same age after all." With a grunt of effort, Heimerdinger managed to scale the stool beside her before leaning closer to inspect her handiwork. "Zis machine is still vell put togezer zough. Your ability astounds me as alvays, Orianna." Reaching forward, he plucked the screwdriver from her fingers and set it aside. "Now, tell me vat it is zat is troubling you, hmm?"

"Nothing Professor...sorry, Heimerdinger."

"Just Heimy vill do," he replied, "and I don't buy zat for a minute."

Her mechanical face didn't move an inch, but the light of her eyes seemed to tell a different story. "How could you tell?" She finally surrendered.

"I've vorked around machines my whole life. I know ven somezing is bozering zem. You are a very special machine, Orianna, but even still, you have your tells."

She looked down at her machine, evident that she was deep in thought. "Heimy, do you think that if I were to ask someone to the dance that they'd say yes?"

The young robotics teacher frowned, scratching his cheek. "Ah, so it is a matter of romance, is it not? Very interesting, I'd be interested to see what sort of process alters your mental capacitors in replacement of your dopamine, phenylezylamine, and norepinephrine. Perhaps you even have some sort of replacement for serotonin as well."

"Professor." Orianna protested calmly, snapping him back to his senses. "Please?"

"Sorry Orianna. I often get a little carried avay. To answer your question, ve'll have to go into ze factors zat determine vether or not a boy vill say 'yes', and vat factors vill cause him to say 'no'. I von't ask you vhich boy you're considering, but I'll ask you a series of questions to consider. Vat does he find attractive in a voman?"

"Oh, that's an easy one." Orianna straightened. "He like women who have a cute smile, are intelligent, and umm…" She paused for a moment, her cheeks flushing with artificial blush. Leaning closer, she whispered into his ear, "have nice boobs."

"I see, I see. Very enlightening." He murmured. "He must have a strenuous relationship with his mother, perhaps some sort of sexual urge to…"

Orianna gave a synthetic cough to stop him. "I don't think that's the case professor."

"Apologies. I vas getting carried away again." He chuckled. "Vell, if zose are ze qualities he is seeking in a voman, than I suppose you have a chance."

"You really think so?" She beamed excitedly. "That's so good to hear, I was so worried."

"Vell, I mean two out of zree isn't bad."

"Two out of three…?" She asked curiously, going over the list in her head. "Wait, which one…?"

"Ze best advice I can give to you Orianna, is zat you just need to take a chance. Perhaps show him some romance, no? It's a common misconception zat men do not like zese sorts of zings, but take it from me, nozing makes me more interested in a voman zen vhen she calibrates my lateral torque capacitor vith her…"

"That's great professor, but I have to go." Orianna quickly interrupted, scooping up her things and hurrying out of the room. She really didn't want to hear him finish that sentence. But that did give her an idea, and so she hurriedly went to gather what was necessary.

* * *

Caitlyn and Vi stood there, arms crossed as Val still timidly sat in his seat. "So…" He began, but the Hall Monitor quickly interrupted him.

"How could you betray my trust like this, Val? I thought we were friends." She pointed out, her exotic brogue enunciating every word.

Friends was an odd term to use. For him, it was odd for her to even address him by name, despite how much he often helped in her investigations. "I didn't…" He began, before she cut him off again.

"I mean, how could you snoop into my private life this way? With Kiba, I'd expect such debauchery, but from you?"

"I just wanted to…"

"I trusted you Val, and you betrayed that trust."

"Let the poor squirrel speak Cupcake. Maybe he actually has a legitimate explanation." Vi suggested.

Caitlyn turned on her deputy with a glare. "What excuse would possibly be good enough?"

Val cleared his throat nervously. "Well...you see...I…" He stammered.

"For Gods' sakes, spit it out Val!" She bellowed.

"Yes ma'am! I was curious who you were asking to the dance!" He blurted, falling silent once more in embarrassment.

"See? No excuse!" Caitlyn growled, turning to leave before Vi caught her shoulder.

"Hold on." She whispered to her. "Caitlyn, I think you need to be a little easier on him."

"Easier?" Caitlyn whispered back. "Why on Runeterra should I be easier?"

"Can't you tell?" Vi asked. "He was curious because he has a huge crush on you. "

A sudden tingle ran up Caitlyn's spine as she glanced back at the timid hacker that now quietly inspected his shoes. "No way." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes way. Think about it Cupcake. He's got a thing for you. Maybe you should ask him to the dance."

"N-no! Absolutely not!" She declared, a little louder than intended. "I'd be far too embarrassed and I've got much better things to do with my time."

"Like what?" Vi demanded, crossing her arms.

"...Fine. So I don't have anything better to do with my time, that still doesn't change that I'd be super embarrassed. I shudder just thinking about the chagrin. Ugh."

"Whatever Cupcake." Vi finally surrendered. "Better watch out though, otherwise someone might snag him from you. We wouldn't want you to lose your best digital hacker, would we? Who knows, show him some skin and maybe he'll even work a bit faster."

The way she uttered 'faster' in her ear made Caitlyn's face turn a bright pink before storming out of the room. Vi just chuckled and gave Val a friendly wave before disappearing as well, leaving him sitting there utterly confused.

* * *

As Kiba sank in his chair with an exasperated sigh, he tossed his notebook on to his desk. He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Hey, welcome back." A gentle voice called to him, making him open one eye to see the lovely Janna hovering nearby. "How did your 'investigation' go?" The soft smirk on her lips indicated that she knew exactly how it went.

"Nada." Kiba muttered. "Caitlyn claims that she isn't even going to the dance. So much for that article. It looks like I'll have to find something else to write about. I don't imagine you've managed to come up with any leads, have you?"

"Sorry, boss." She teased. "But, I have something that will cheer you up. You've got a gift."

"A gift?" He repeated. "From who?"

She shrugged her pale shoulders. "No idea, but the card says 'To Kiba'. Pretty romantic, don't you think?" Extending her hand, a gentle gust of wind flowed slowly through, bringing him a small box with a card attached to it. As it gently set on the desk, she hovered a little closer to peer over his shoulder curiously.

"And people call me 'nosy'." He commented with a smirk before slowly opening the box. Inside were a dozen cookies, all golden brown. "Whoa." He muttered, causing Janna to nod in agreement. "See, Janna! Told you you should do something other than the weather. This is what happens when you have fans."

She crossed her arms with a huff as he put a cookie into his mouth, taking a huge bite. He chewed on it for a moment before spitting it out into the trashcan. "What's wrong?"

"I think someone tried to poison me." He commented, inspecting the cookie closely. The black dots he'd originally assumed to be chocolate chips, were in fact a shared collection of pure cinnamon, roasted in the oven to a crisp. "That or someone is _really_ bad at cooking."

"What are you going to do?" Janna asked.

He pondered it for a moment before replying. "Well, as much as I'd eat them as a sign of thanks, the truth is they're practically inedible. It's like taking the cinnamon challenge all over again."

"Oh come now, they can't be that bad." She muttered, taking a bite of one herself before spewing it back out in a hacking cough. "I'm sorry, I take it back. Those are straight awful." She sighed, tossing the remnants of her own cookie into the garbage. "Even still, I wish my viewers would send me gifts, even nasty ones."

"Well, at least you have your voice acting career." Kiba tried, causing Janna to shoot him a glare. "I mean, not that I've ever listened in, I'm just…"

"So help me, if you ever call that hotline, I'll...I'll…"

"Leave me breathless?" He suggested, a big grin on his face. Her eyes flashed with anger before she grabbed him by the collar, attempting to shove another cookie down his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He laughed, covering his mouth before she dropped him back into his chair. "I was just teasing Janna, I swear."

"At least I found one use for these awful things." She muttered, inspecting the cookie again. "Keeping you in line."

"What would you do if I did call that hotline?" He finally asked. "You'd have to still do your job, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Janne replied through gritted teeth.

"How awkward would that be for you? Having to explain how you'd have sex with me in a hushed tone. Heck, I wonder if your booth is super sticky, what with all the…"

"Gross! Stop talking, now!" She demanded, falling to the ground with a huff. "Gods, you have the most disgusting mind. How do you even come up with such filth?"

"I ask myself that question every day of my life." He chuckled. "But, you know what they say, we virgins write the best smut."

"What do you mean, 'we'?"

"Why Janna, are you insinuating that you, oh purest one of air, are in fact, not a virgin?"

She blushed, turning to look away from him. "Well, I...that is one time I took this toy and… wait! Why the hell am I telling you all this? You jerk. Using your stupid powers on me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't even! You know what you're doing! Acting all sweet and innocent, then when someone let's down their guard you question them and make them spill their guts. Well it won't work on me!"

"You're right, Janna." He whispered, lowering his gaze. "I'm sorry. Can I just ask one question?"

She took a deep breath, relaxing before nodding her head. "Fine."

"What kind of toy was it?"

"Vibrator. Damn it!" She let out a gasp of disgust before leaving the room, mumbling grumpily. "So help me, if this turns up in the paper, I'm kicking your ass!" She snarled.

"Oh baby. Talk dirty to me." Kiba teased, causing her to let out another groan. "Oh! That actually reminds me…"

"Not another word, Kiba! If you open your mouth again, I'm shoving my fist in it."

"No, seriously. I have a great idea for a fundraiser."

Her head peered out from around the corner. "I'm listening."

"So Caitlyn doesn't have anyone she's asking to the dance, right? You're the same way aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I bet there are a lot of girls who are similar. What if we got a bunch of the single guys together, and did an auction. It'd be for a good cause: us. We could use better computers in our club."

She mulled it over for a moment. "But what about you? No offense, but you're not exactly the most sought after guy in school."

"Gee thanks, bitch." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. How about this? If I don't have any bids, just put five bucks on me or something, then we'll go together, deal?"

She smiled slyly. "That sounds like some sort of trick to get me to ask you to the dance, since you know you're not allowed to ask me."

"It seems like it's working too." Kiba pointed out. "And it'll only cost you five bucks for the whole night! Better than $2.59 a minute, by far."

"Gods, you are a jerk!" She laughed. "Fine, but you're buying me dinner, understand? I swear, if you try to skimp out, I'll take away your breath for real and leave you in a gutter."

"That's fair. Then I'll start printing out flyers right away. Can you get your guy to hang them?"

"Mundo's a little...off. But I'm sure I can get him to put them up correctly."

* * *

During Lunch, Orianna couldn't stop smiling. Something not unnoticed by Blitzcrank. "Orianna," he whirred, "your emotional read out indicates joy and excitement. Please verify."

"Verified." She assured him. "I talked to Professor Heimerdinger about asking a boy to the dance. I wasn't sure at first, but he assured me that I just need to be confident and romantic. I put all my know-how to use in Culinary Arts, and I think it turned out well."

Blitzcrank released a slight spurt of steam from his back in thought. "Calculating: Negative."

"What do you mean, 'negative'?" She asked. "I baked him cookies. All guys like cookies...don't they?"

"Verified. Cookies are well loved amongst flesh sacks. I mean humans. However, subject's skills in Culinary Arts are unfavorable. Also, other conditional modifiers may cause fluctuations in results."

"What other modifiers?"

"It is a mathematical certainty, that you did not deliver the cookies yourself. Your emotional matrix is often overloaded by situations of anxiety and stress. Thus, you are shy."

"That's true." She muttered beneath her breath. "But, my cooking is getting better. He loves cinnamon, so I used three times the amount of cinnamon than the recipe called for. So he'll like it three times as much."

"Cooking is not mathematically sound." The golem argued. "By increasing the cinnamon, you lowered the likeliness that he will enjoy them."

"What do you know?" She retorted. "We don't even eat food. Maybe it tastes good."

"Improbable. In addition, factors indicate that your affections are aimed towards the human Ki-"

"Shh!" She hushed him quickly. "Don't say it out loud. What if someone heard you?"

There was a pause before his body rumbled and a slip of paper rolled out of his chest that read, "Kiba Elunal."

"Smart alek." She muttered, taking the paper and ripping it apart. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"It is statistically probable that he has not been asked yet. I recommend moving quickly and isolating him from other potential mates."

"Mates?!" She cried, before pausing and more quietly adding, "I don't think we're old enough to mate yet."

"Nor are you biologically equipped." He added.

"Hey! Keep your sensors to yourself." She protested, placing one arm over her chassis, and the other lowering her proxess. "But, I can't just go up to him and ask. He'll think I'm weird."

"Possible, but improbable. Mathematically, he most likely doesn't know how you feel. In fact, I would be surprised if your identity was in his data banks. Did you even identify yourself as the source of the baked treats?"

"Well...no, I…"

"Then you are fortuitous. It is possible that you may be able to deny your involvement and…" He paused for a moment, as Mundo slapped him on the back, driving him forward into the table. "It appears that someone has placed something upon my rear hatch."

"Let me see." She sighed, glaring at Mundo. "I don't understand how some humans can be so…" Her words trailed off as her eyes scanned the page, widening. "Blitz, look at this!" She gasped, ripping the flyer from him and presenting it. "There's going to be an auction where multiple people bid for dates to the dance! This is perfect!"

"Affirmative. This will allow potential mates to seek me out as well, without fear of judgment."

"Erm, right. Anyway, it says that Kiba and a few others are participating, but that anyone is welcome. All donations go towards the school. This way, I can go on a date with him, and if he is disgusted by me, I can just claim that I'm doing it for the school." She layed the flyer out flat. "What do you think Blitzcrank?"

He hummed in thought. "I think your compatibility with Kiba is well within the marginal area of success, without going into the area of bland repeatability. Thus, conclusion: Positive outcome most probable."

"Yes!" She cheered excitedly, just before she noticed him come around the corner with Janna and immediately buried her head on the table.

"Companion. Why are you running your Ostrich simulator?"

"He just came in with Janna. I don't want him to notice me staring or something."

"Contemplating." Blitzcrank informed her. After a brief moment, he raised his arm and with a bang his fist flew outwards. Kiba waited patiently in line, until a large metal fist grabbed him around his waist. Before he even had time to consider the implications of it, he was flung through the cafeteria before quickly stopping. "Most favorable option: ask the source."

"Can I...help you?" Kiba asked, trying to still his pounding heartbeat.

Orianna let out a shy 'eep', before lowering her head again. The golem nodded its head. "Yes. My companion was concerned that if she were to look at you, you would find her strange. Is that accurate? Comply."

"Much less strange than being rocketed across the cafeteria." He retorted, working to pry the giant metal fingers off of him. As Kiba's eyes fell to the table, just beside the metal girl his eyes widened. "Oh! You got our flyer! Are you planning on joining us Blitzcrank?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. It'll be nice to have others on stage. If you don't mind, could you please let go of me, I'd like to get some lunch."

As the joints on the fingers released, Blitzcrank replied. "No need. I will get it for you."

"That's not necessary. I'd hate for you to get up on my behalf."

Orianna's arm shot out grasping Blitzcrank's, her eyes glaring at him with absolute rage. "Companion. Why do my sensors indicate anger?"

"E-excuse us for a moment Kiba." Turning from him, she marched with Blitzcrank to the end of the table, her orb hovering patiently in front of Kiba. "You know why I am angry." She accused in a metallic hiss.

"Does Companion not enjoy Kiba's presence?"

"No, companion does not enjoy Kiba's presence!" She snapped. "You know I'm shy! What if I do something stupid to embarrass myself in front of him?"

Blitzcrank considered it for a moment. "Query: Did you intend on baking him more cookies?"

"I swear to Gods Blitzcrank, I'm going to dismantle you." She threatened, just before she heard an annoyed chirp from the table. Turning, she saw Kiba reaching his hand up to prod the Orb again, causing it to wobble in the air before returning to its original position. "N-no! Don't touch th-", before she could finish the orb sent a painful jolt of electricity through him, causing him to cry out in surprise. "See what you've done?" She demanded.

She ran over quickly to the table, causing the Golem to slowly back away with a knowing smirk. "Initiating: Companion Romance Initiative. Results thus far: favorable."

"I'm so sorry, Kiba. Are you alright?" Orianna asked, causing the orb to let out a series of annoyed chirps and clicks. "I didn't ask you," she lectured, "and you should know better than that. We've talked before about using your words not actions to indicate displeasure." It whistled again, but she just furrowed her brow. "Excuse me? You will not talk that way to your older sister!" It chirped once more. "That is _not_ the way to vocalize displeasure."

"I'm fine. In case you were wondering." Kiba chuckled. "It was no harm, just a little shock."

"O-oh. I'm glad you're okay." Immediately, her voice became more hushed and shy. "I...ummm...wanted to ask y-y-you…" she began, causing him to raise a curious eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"W-w-would y-y-you…" She continued to stammer, her gears spinning more rapidly in her chest as she tried desperately to ask him the question on her mind.

"Would I…?" He rolled his hand, gesturing for her to continue.

The ball let out an annoyed chirp as its LED read out appeared, and letters began to scroll across its body. "SHE WANTS TO ASK YOU…"

Orianna interrupted the ball, slamming its casing shut much to its displeasure. "Like more cookies?!" She blurted, suddenly feeling like a complete idiot.

"Oh, you're the one who gave those to me?" He asked. "Thank you very much, they were delicious." Despite the lop-sided grin on his face, Orianna felt the obligation rolling off of the gesture.

"It's okay, I know they probably weren't very good. I'm not much of a chef, I'm afraid. Especially since," she gestured to herself, with a sigh, "you know, I don't eat."

"Either way, I'm grateful. It takes a lot of courage to give someone a gift you made yourself. Anyway, I'm going to get some food. It seems like Blitzcrank went off somewhere. Will I see you at the auction?"

"Definitely!" She cried, before clamping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

"Whatever." He replied, walking off with a cheerful wave.

Orianna had never felt more ashamed, but she also felt very happy. "See?" She asked the ball. "He wants to see me at the auction! Can you believe it? He does want to go to the dance with me, but he can't say that because it's a Sadie Hawkins and because he's still got to do the auction thing. He must really care about the school. Isn't he just amazing?"

The ball rolled its oculus, but said nothing as Orianna lifted the flyer and clutched it tightly to her chest. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her father the good news.

"Hey, there you are." Janna called, as Kiba approached her. "Where have you been?"

"Did you not see the machine drag me across the Cafeteria?" He asked. "Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal. Blitzcrank says he's in on the auction, and I found out who made the cookies."

"Cool. What's up with that?" Janna wondered curiously.

"Nothing, just machines being weird."

* * *

Caitlyn drummed her fingers on the recliner in Vi's house. "Remind me again, why does _she_ have to be here?"

"You know why. She's my sister, of course she has to be here."

Jinx stuck her tongue out at Caitlyn with a smirk. "Yeah, so suck it hat-girl!"

The detective let out a low growl before surrendering. "Fine. I still don't understand why you insist on having our movie night here."

"You know that too." Vi pointed out. "My mom's gone, so she wants me to babysit Jinx until she gets back."

"But she's older than you!"

"She also tried to invent a cannon that fires puppies." She pointed out, causing Caitlyn to fall silent again.

"Stupid puppies. How was I supposed to know that eating gunpowder would kill them? Don't answer that!" She protested, stopping Caitlyn before she could speak. "Anyway, how was school today?"

"Weren't you there?"

"Yeah, right! Like I'd ever go to some dumb class. They probably teach lame stuff like 'Language Arts' and 'Sex Education'. Actually, that second one might not be so bad."

"It's about not having sex." Vi corrected her.

"See?! That's dumb! What sort of bullshit is that? What movie are we watching anyway?" Her short attention span continued to cause her to change subjects.

"The Cobalt Blues. It's some sort of Anime." Caitlyn muttered, not very happy about the subject. "It only adds to the crappy day I've had."

"Aww, what happened Hat-Lady? Realize you're going to end up alone with a dozen cats? I have an invention that will help. I call it the Kitty Cannon. Should be much more effective than the Puppy Punter."

"Hey! I happen to enjoy Anime, thank you! I've had to sit through your gritty cop dramas while you continue to blurt out what you think the answer is. Well now, it's my turn to pick so you'll sit and watch my action-romance and like it!"

"Fine." Caitlyn surrendered. "And not that it's any of your business Jinx, but no. If anything, just the opposite. It would seem that a mutual friend of ours has developed something of a crush on me."

"Oh, you poor thing. That must be so awful." Jinx muttered sarcastically as she continued to polish her rocket launcher before Vi plucked it from her grip. "Hey, give that back!"

"You know the rule: no weapons in the house." She opened the window and tossed it haphazardly into their backyard, causing Jinx to run to it in shock, the pieces of it now scattered in the grass below.

"Dang it fat hands, why did you have to break Fishbones?! Now I'm going to have to listen to him bitch while I put him back together again. And Hat-Lady has her weapon!"

"She's a guest, Jinx. She's allowed to have her weapon. Now sit down and shut up, so we can watch the movie."

Collapsing back into the beanbag, she blew a strand of blue hair from her pink eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "So what's so bad about this guy liking you anyway?" She mused, before grinning. "Wait, is it not a guy?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, it's a boy." Caitlyn answered. "And the truth is, that if he has a crush on me it'll ruin our working relationship. He's an excellent hacker, and he knows his way around computers better than anyone I've ever met. I use him a lot in cases, but if he develops feelings, than his work will become sloppy and I won't be able to use him anymore."

"Well aren't you just the lovey-dovey type?" Jinx taunted her. "Do you want to know what I think?"

"No."

"Well, I think you should give him a shot. If he likes you, maybe he'll work even harder. But if you break his heart, he won't be willing to talk to you because it will hurt too much."

Caitlyn's eyes widened. She hadn't even considered that possibility before. She dropped the rag she was using to polish her rifle in shock. "That can't happen." She tried to convince herself, but the words even sounded false to her.

Vi and Jinx smiled at one another before the younger sister spoke up. "Jinx is right, cupcake. You should ask him to the dance. You don't necessarily have to put out for him, but there shouldn't be any harm in showing him a little skin. Don't pretend you don't love having him salivate over you every time you walk in the room. He's like a love-sick puppy. The least you could do is pat him on the head."

"Or fire him from a cannon." Jinx chimed in, causing the two girls to stare at her confused. "Oh, forget you guys." She muttered under her breath. "Let's just watch the stupid movie."

Pressing play, the images began to flicker across the screen, but Caitlyn wasn't too concerned with watching them. She was still deep in thought about Val. She'd never really attended any of the dances before...and her parents were always telling her that she needed to take a break from crime solving to have a social life. Maybe this would get them off her back.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The High School League Ch. 3 - Noxus

"Oh come on!" Kat cried, opening her locker to find at least a dozen love letters tumbling out of it. "How is he even getting them in here? It's ridiculous."

Morgana just chuckled beside her, as Katarina hurriedly picked up the numerous envelopes. "Maybe there's a mole in the school. You must admit, it's rather romantic."

"Yeah, ew. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole," she replied, holding one of the letters at arm's length as if it was contaminated. As she read it, her grimace only became worse. "Gods, he tried to write me a poem."

"No!" Morgana cackled, "Let me see!"

"No, stop it!" Kat argued, knowing that the loud mouthed angel would start spreading it around the school. She had enough trouble finding a date for the dance as it was. The two wrestled for a bit over the parchment before Katarina ended up on top. Crumbling them into a paper ball, she quickly slammed them back into the locker before resting against it with a sigh.

She was surprised however, that Morgana was no longer looking at her or attempting to get into the locker, but had her attention elsewhere."Hey, check out the new meat," she whispered, nudging Katarina with her elbow.

The assassin followed her gaze to see a slightly sheepish looking boy, carrying a stack of books in his arms as he looked around the corridor with an obvious stupor that pinned him as the new kid. "Great," she groaned, "just what I needed."

"You are student council," Morgana snickered before leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear. "Want to have some fun with him?" Kat paused for a moment before a smile came to her lips. "Atta girl," her friend grinned, slapping her on the back.

Katarina slowly made her way to the student, putting on her best flirty face. "Oh! Those look so heavy, here let me help you," she offered grasping a majority of the stack of books.

"Oh, that's not…" he began, but she ignored him, taking them anyway. "Umm...thanks, I guess," he murmured.

"Anything for a cutie," Kat winked, turning him beet red. "So, why the doe-eyed look, hmm? Are you lost?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. "I'm looking for my locker, number 1337? I don't suppose you know where to find it, do you?"

"Oh, I know," Katarina assured him. "See that girl over there?" she nodded towards the angel who watched from the corner of her eye with piqued interest. "If you go right past her, down the hall, take a left and then go through the second door on the right, you'll find yourself right there."

"Thank you so much," he beamed. "I'll admit, I was a little nervous about transferring here from Ionia, but I'm glad to see that there are some friendly people here."

"Don't mention it," she smirked, setting the books back on his arms. "You should probably hurry, the bell starts soon." He nodded in understanding, walking a little ways before turning back towards her and walking backwards.

"My name is Kal, by the way," he called. "What's yours?"

"Katarina," she replied, watching as Morgana stuck out her leg casually. Sure enough, Kal tripped over her ankle, sending him falling onto his back and being buried beneath his pile of books. The two girls had to hide their snickers as Morgana put on a face of mock pain.

"Ow! My ankle!" she cried, sinking to the ground and clutching her leg. "I think it's broken."

"Oh Gods, I am so sorry," Kal quickly apologized, brushing his books off of him. "I wasn't looking where I was going and...I'm really really sorry. Is there anything I can do? Should I get the nurse or something?"

Morgana forced herself to tear up as she looked at him. "How could you be so mean?" she demanded. "I was just standing there, and then you just stomped on my ankle. Why would you do that?"

"I-it was an ac-acident, I swear," he stammered nervously. "R-right, Katarina? I was just talking to you and…" But when he turned, she had disappeared, hiding behind the row of lockers where he couldn't see her. Realizing the predicament he was in, he quickly bowed in apology again. "I'll...I'll go get the nurse," he tried, but Morgana just began to cry harder.

"The n-nurse can't fix a broken leg," she cried. "She'll just send me to the hospital, and my family doesn't have enough money for bills, so I won't be able to have anything to eat for the next month!" As she began to sob hysterically, the new kid froze, unsure of what to say.

"W-well, what if I pay for your lunch this month," he stammered. "You can't not get it treated, that could make it set wrong."

"Y-you'd do that?" Morgana hiccuped. "But I'm just a helpless and beautiful strange girl whom you've never met."

"Well, yeah…"

"And you think buying me food will what, make it so I have to forgive you, is that it?!" she suddenly shouted angrily. "Like women are just trophies to be bought with money?" He froze as other students paused to watch the scene unfolding. "Ooh, look at this guy! Mr. Big Macho Man, throwing money in the face of a girl he hurt when he knows she's a little poor like he's some sort of hero!"

"What?! No, it's not like…"

"Save it, you chauvinist! You probably hurt me on purpose just so you could use some trick to just make me sleep with you! You pervert! You pig!" The other students who'd caught on began to cover their mouths and laugh at the shocked transfer student, but he seemed to think they were all shocked by the accusations.

"No, I didn't honest! I just wasn't paying attention and you tripped me, so I…"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?! Maybe you should watch where you're going instead of undressing me with your eyes so you won't keep hurting innocent people."

"Please," he gasped, his mouth feeling dry. "I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

"Anything?" she question, giving a sniff. "Well...I mean...I really could use the lunch money. It'd be a big help if you paid for my lunch for the rest of the year."

"The rest of the year?" he repeated.

"I mean...unless you don't mind me starving to death," she whimpered cutely. "Also, you look pretty smart. Are you good at math?"

"Umm...yeah? I guess."

"Then you can do my homework, too," she said before remembering she was supposed to be injured and faking a wince.

"What?! I can't do your homework for you. I don't mind buying you lunch but…"

"But, I'm going to need rest and relaxation to heal. I can't do that if I have to spend all my effort on math homework. Oh please…?" she pouted, pursing her lips outward. "Promise me you'll help me."

Blushing even more, Kal just lowered his head in surrender. "Okay," he agreed. "I will. Again, I'm really sorry. Here, I'll help you get to the nurse." He offered her his hand, but she instead looked up at him and spread out her arms. "What?"

"Carry me."

He sighed, sliding his arms beneath her and easily lifting the frail angel off of the ground. "Which way is it to the nurse's office?" he asked.

"That way," Morgana pointed before looking over his shoulder to flash Katarina a thumbs up. Morgana was right, that did make her feel better.

"You're so mean," a voice behind her commented, causing the assassin to turn to face her sister, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. "Why did you have to do that to him? He seems nice."

"If you love him so much, Cass, why don't you marry him?" I scoffed, shoving past her only to hear her slithering along behind me.

"I already have a boyfriend, for your info."

"Ha!"

"I do!"

"Is it a garter snake you found in the front yard or something?"

"Why are you so nasty to people?! You now, if you were nicer, you could get a date with someone for the dance."

"Why would I want to go to the stupid dance?"

"Because Swain said you have to."

"So?"

"So, since he's president of the Student Council, you have to do what he says. Those are the rules."

"Doesn't mean I have to take someone."

"You're going to be embarrassed."

"I doubt that."

"Even Urgot has a date."

Katarina came to a screeching halt before turning back to face her sister. "What?"

"Yeah. I've heard she's even kind of cute."

"Seriously?!" Kat cried, throwing her arms up in disgust. "Great, even freaking lardo has a date. Who would seriously ask him out on a date?!" Giving a sigh, she rubbed her temples. "Okay, well who are you going with?"

"My boyfriend," Cass repeated her grumpiness evident.

"Yeah, but seriously. Who are you going with?"

"You are such a bitch," she growled, slithering away down the hall and leaving Kat alone. Well, at least she was gone now.

Kat stood there, trying to think about who she'd take. Darius had a date, Swain was off the table, Warwick had a date, Urgot, she bitterly recalled, had a date, and Draven had at least five dates. Her eyes flowed to the discarded books on the floor. He was kind of cute in a lost puppy sort of way, she mused. Maybe she'd talk to Morgana about borrowing her pet for the night.

* * *

"Well, it's not broken," the nurse confirmed, examining Morgana's ankle. "In fact, it's not even bruised."

"But...but...why does it hurt so bad?" Morgana pressed, trying to get her to play along. She however, was not amused. "You _possibly_ sprained it, and if that's the case you'll be fine in a few days. Just keep off of it until then."

Morgana gave a small sigh, a fact unnoticed by Kal. "Are you sure?" he asked. "She seemed like she was in a lot of pain. I'm not questioning you, I'm just concerned," he quickly added, hoping that he did not appear rude.

The woman gave a sigh before shaking her head. "She's fine. She's just being dramatic. You're Kal'adamsul, correct? You have a physical appointment. I was just about to call you from your class, so this is fortuitous." While not the word Kal would have used to describe Morgana's accident, he nodded in agreement. "Morgana, return to class."

The angel rose, a frown on her face. "Okay...thanks anyway Kal. See you for lunch?" she asked as she limped out the door.

"Umm...sure," he agreed, waiting for her to leave so the nurse could begin her exam.

As the door closed behind her, Morgana let out a breath and began walking normally away from the office. Leave it to the grown ups to ruin all of her fun. Just as she rounded the corner, she nearly bumped into another unfamiliar face. This boy was far younger than her and wore a white top hat on his head. "Watch where you're going," she snapped at him, before remembering herself and clearing her throat. "I mean, are you lost little boy? Maybe I can be of help to you."

"Well for starters, you could not call me 'little boy'. Secondly, I'm looking for a friend of mine. She goes by LeBlanc. Have you seen her?"

"Emilia?" Morgana blinked. "Why are you looking for her?"

"None of your business," he retorted, causing her to scowl. This little brat was starting to wear on her nerves. Just as she contemplated slapping him upside the head, a hissing noise came behind her.

"Brett! There you are!" Cassiopeia cried excitedly as she rushed to his side, wrapping her arms around his. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to talk to you about the dance! We're going, right? Right? Right?"

The younger boy smiled at her and gently stroked her hand. "Of course we're going," he agreed. "It's going to be a blast. I was just asking Morgana here if she'd seen LeBlanc. I wanted to ask her some more questions."

"Oh! Okay! Well, I'll let you two talk, all right? I'll see you in class?"

"I'll be there shortly," he swore watching as she slithered away.

It wasn't hard for Morgana to read the situation. "Why, you sly little devil," she purred. "I thought you were just a brat, but who knew you had such a cruel streak in you."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Oh, poor sweet little Brett. You don't have to hide your inner monster from _moi_. I see you for what you really are. You're nothing more than a playboy, aren't you? You know she has feelings for you that you don't return, yet you string her on anyway because you can't help but to do it. You like watching her fawn all over you. I get it, I enjoy the same thing."

"It's not like that," he stated coldly.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"She's a friend," he argued. "I'm going with her because everyone else treats her like dirt and I'm not going to let her be ostracized just because she looks a little different from everyone else."

"Meow. Retract your claws, kitty. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul." With that, she gave him a playful wink. "Oh, word to the wise, you should be careful whose hearts you break, heartbreaker. Wouldn't want you to get bit. Last I saw of Emilia, she was beneath the bleachers, by the way. She likes to skip class often. Thinks she's too good for it."

Brett let out a low growl, but chose to ignore the angel anyway. Instead, he ran off to find the person he was looking for. Morgana grinned at him, rubbing her hands together in thought of how she could possibly throw a wrench into the situation. She so loved causing chaos.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Kal hurried to the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. He'd been shocked by just how rude the student population was, and he thought he may have been lucky to have met Katarina when he did. She, at least, seemed nice, he thought.

Sure enough, he saw the crimson haired beauty carrying her tray and walking towards an empty table. Hurrying to fall into step beside her, he smiled and playfully nudged her with his elbow. "Hey, stranger," he greeted. "I didn't see where you ran off to this morning."

She blinked in surprise, turning to face him before nearly recoiling in shock. Her head had been so far up in the clouds, she hadn't even noticed him standing beside her. "Umm...yeah. Hi. Sorry, something came up and I had to go talk to my sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister," he mused, causing Kat to grin. Maybe this was an opportunity to play another trick on him. It'd get her mind off of who would be her date at least.

"Oh yes, and she has quite the crush on you. You'll have to forgive her, she's a little bit of a wallflower."

"Aww, that's kind of sweet," Kal smiled.

"You know...I think she plans on going with you to the dance," Kat commented, the smirk not fading from her face.

"Dance?"

"You didn't know?" she gasped in surprise.

"I...don't really pay attention to those sort of things," Kal admitted sheepishly.

"Ah, well. She's a little self-conscious, so you should let her down easy. I wouldn't want her to start crying. Last time a guy didn't tell her and just stood her up. She nearly killed herself. Thank goodness I was there."

A wave of guilt washed over Kal. "That's horrible," he murmured. "Poor girl, she must have been really hurt."

"Yeah, so if she comes by, you should try to be a little sensitive."

"Oh, okay," he agreed. After a moment of waiting with her in line, he asked, "So who are you going with?"

She blinked in confusion. "What?"

"The dance. Are you going with someone?"

She let out a disgusted grunt. "I just told you my sister wants to go with you and you're asking about going with me?"

"What? No! I mean…"

"So I'm not good enough for you to take to the dance?" she snapped bitterly.

"What I was trying to say was…"

"Don't worry about it. You've said enough," she lectured, turning her head up derisively. "For the record, I'd never go with someone who is such an insensitive jerk."

"Why do people keep interrupting me?!" he demanded suddenly. "Gods, I wasn't asking you to the dance, I was trying to make conversation! I don't even know if I'll be going to the dance because I'm already going to Ionia's dance! With my _girlfriend_!" Kat froze, completely stunned by his loud protest. She hadn't expected him to snap on her like that.

"You have a girlfriend?" she quizzed. "That's a shocker."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Don't pay her any mind," Cass answered for her, slipping into line behind them. "My sister is just trying to ruffle your feathers."

"Sister?" He turned to regard Cass who sat perched upright on her scaly tail. " _You_ are Kat's sister?"

"Cass, meet Kal. Kal, my little sister Cass...the one we spoke of."

"All lies, I'm sure," she hissed. "Please don't judge me by my sister's behavior, we're only related by blood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he beamed at her, offering her his hand to shake.

"So, I know you just transferred here, but I heard something about you taking your girlfriend to the dance?" she asked. "Anyone we know?"

"Nope," he quickly answered, beginning to sweat nervously. "She uh...she's back home at Ionia, you know? I'm from Ionia...I'm Ionian."

"Are you...okay?" Cass asked. "You look really red." She reached up to place her hand on his forehead, before he quickly jerked back from her. "Oh Gods, what did she tell you?" she sighed, glaring at her sister. "I hope she didn't tell you that I'd turn you to stone by touching you or something."

"Of course not, sister," Kat chimed. "I'd never lie to my good friend, Kal."

"Oh, whatever!" the serpent-like girl scoffed. "Maybe I should enlighten your 'good friend' on our discussion this morning."

Just before Kal was going to press the two of them for more information, Morgana approached him, looping her arm around his and dragging him away from the two. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I thought you promised we'd have lunch today! Come, come! I know a great little food truck that serves hamburgers with ramen as the buns!"

"Wait, wait! The nurse said your ankle was fine, so I don't have to buy you lunch anymore, right?"

She spun, looking at him with the saddest, cutest, expression she could muster. "Oh but…" she began, her lip quivering with a soft pout.

"Just for today," he surrendered. He was starting to get really irritated with the girls in this school. As they walked off, he didn't even feel the pair of eyes that was following after him.

"Swain? Hello? Earth to Swain!" Draven called, just before the Student Council president turned to swat him with his cane. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Because you talk too much and you're breaking my concentration," he shot back, returning to watch the couple leave. "So that's him…"

"That's who?"

"The new student. He was on Ionia's Student Council as their Historian."

"Okay...and?"

"And, he was very skilled at it. Which means, he has plenty of information about Ionia's team for our upcoming match. I want him on our council. The only issue is how."

"But, I thought I was your Historian," Draven protested, until one glare from Swain sent him silent. Truthfully, Draven didn't care much for the council anyway. He was concerned with one thing and one thing only: popularity.

His brother rested his massive hand on Draven's shoulder. "Don't dwell on it too long brother. You're still on the team. That is what is really important right now. Speaking of which sir, how are we going to prepare for our rematch with Demacia?"

"A simple matter," Swain assured him. "We are removing Sion from our team and replacing him with the new student. He's relatively skilled, from what I've heard, but Ionia had him working far too hard to participate. Or so they say."

"A rookie, sir?" Darius asked.

"We can't exactly win if Sion keeps ending the game by destroying the baskets, now can we?"

"I suppose that is true," Darius agreed, shooting a look at his brother. "What about LB? Will she be as accepting of this?"

"She's already being handled as we speak. I've introduced her to a bright young lad who she has taken as her pupil. This should distract her, more or less, from any interruptions in my machinations."

"One last issue," Draven commented. "What if he doesn't want to play along?"

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to make him play along. You've seen how attached he is to Katarina. Perhaps we should give him...the treatment."

"Sir?" Darius asked skeptically. "But don't we already have her giving the treatment to someone else?"

"Ugh...I wish I'd get 'the treatment'." Draven griped. "Some guys have all the luck."

"Speaking of which, here she comes now," Darius noted, nodding towards the scarlet haired beauty. As she sat beside him, she began to eat her lunch with a disdainful expression before realizing everyone was staring at her.

"Oh great...now what?"

"We need you to give someone _the treatment_ ," Swain explained.

"Oh thank Gods!" she gasped. "I was getting so sick of…"

"In addition to him."

"Damn it. All right, all right. Who's the target?"

Swain gestured for her to look out the window where the new student was rummaging in his pockets for the money for both him and Morgana. "The young man who just recently joined our school. Kal is his name, yes? Get him to join our team and the student council. It shouldn't be too difficult for you, I don't think."

"Except for one tiny problem," she sighed. "My sister and his girlfriend."

"Break them up."

"Are you kidding? She's from Ionia. Do you know how difficult it would be to break the two of them up? Besides, even if I did, it doesn't change that he probably won't go for me. My sister has already seen to it to make him distrustful of me."

"Sounds to me like you're making excuses," Darius noted.

"I'm not making excuses, I'm just saying…"

"Are you admitting then, Katarina, that you cannot seduce one simple nerd? My how far you have fallen, from one of the most sought after eligible bachelorettes to rabble gasping for straws."

"RABBLE?!" she shouted at Swain, slamming her hand on the table. "I'll show you rabble you damned cripple!"

The whole cafeteria fell quiet as eyes turned to look at her. "Dude…" Draven murmured. "You just insulted a handicapped person."

"You can't insult handicapped people, Kat," Darius lectured. "You don't understand how much Swain suffers."

"Indeed," he sniffed, trying to fake his own tears to little success.

"Oh come off of it," she groaned. "Fine! I'll be the dork's little wet dream, okay? Does that make you happy, your highness?"

"Ecstatic."

"Ugh, I really hate you guys," she sighed, standing up to scoop her food into the trashcan. Heading outside, Katarina watched as Morgana clung to the clearly uncomfortable Kal, enjoying her ability to milk him for a free treat. Katarina cleared her throat just behind them, causing them both to turn to look at her. "Erm, Morg, can I speak to you for a moment...in private?"

"Sure thing," she agreed with a grin giving Kal a friendly wink. "Talk to you later, handsome?"

"Sure," he agreed, his cheeks burning red at her flirtation. This, Kat thought, would be a cinch, so long as she could get Morgana to stay out of the way.

Taking her friend's arm, Kat led her away to a secluded area and after checking around to make sure no one was listening she took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, here's the deal, Morg. Swain's given the order: the new kid gets _the treatment_."

"Damn," she hissed. "I was having so much fun with him, too. I read you loud and clear, I'll back off from him." She went to leave, but Katarina stopped her once more. "Something else?"

"Yeah, I may be able to make it up to you for your loss of fun. I have a mission for you. The kid claims he's got a girlfriend back in Ionia. If you can break them up, it'll make things a lot easier on me. I imagine you'll enjoy that sort of thing."

Morgana beamed brightly. "It's been so long since I've interfered in someone's love life. You, my darling Kat, are one magnificent bitch. But erm...what about the other guy getting ' _the treatment_ '?"

She grimaced. "Swain says I still have to. Let's just hope this kid isn't as needy as he is. Anyway, what's the word on the dance? Have you asked anyone yet?"

Morgana purred thoughtfully before her sly grin formed once more on her lips. "Oh, I'm thinking of going stag. I'd really like to see my handiwork. I'm the head of the planning committee after all."

"Whenever you have that look on your face, it scares me," Kat grumbled.

"Good. Worry not, my friend. I assure you it will be one unforgettable night. Might I recommend that, should you be in need of a date, begin by slipping your new boy toy this?" Reaching into her rather unnecessary bra, Morgana retrieved a piece of paper before handing it to her.

"What's this?" the assassin questioned as she unfolded it to scan the flyer. "Whoa. Seriously? How did you get ahold of this?"

"I may or may not have some connections in Piltover-Zaun," Morgana sneered. "Point is, I've already printed up dozens of copies and posted them in the other campuses. Won't they be in for a shock when instead of five, they get five dozen single men on stage to be bid on?"

* * *

Upon arriving home, Kal plopped into his desk chair with a sigh. While he had to admit that the day went better than he'd expected, it was also a lot more taxing on him than he'd originally estimated. Turning on his computer, his fingers flew across the keys to log into his chat messenger.

After a few seconds, he selected his girlfriend from the list. The virtual phone rang a few times before her image flickered on the screen. "Kal! I'm so happy to hear from you! I was so worried about you. How was your first day of school?"

"Pretty rough," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Not even ten minutes into the day and I nearly broke a girl's leg when I tripped over her. She made me buy her lunch as payment."

"Kal," she lectured. "Why would you do that? If she wasn't hurt, you didn't owe her anything. I swear, sometimes you're such a goof."

"Yeah, but I'm a lovable goof, right?" he asked, giving her a cheesy smile that made her giggle.

"Yes," she agreed. "You're my lovable goof. So, learn anything interesting today?"

"Apparently there's a school dance coming up. Sadie Hawkins style, so girls have to ask guys. I'd ask you, but you know...rules are rules."

"They always are for you," she teased. "Well, you'll be happy to announce that Ionia has declared they might be having their own Sadie Hawkins dance. So who knows, goof, maybe you'll just might be able to take me dancing yet."

"That should be fun, though I have to warn you, I have two left feet. I'll probably end up tripping all over myself and bowling you over to the ground. I hope you don't mind the thought of being on the ground while I'm on top of you."

"Kal!" she laughed. "You're such a dirty minded jerk!"

"Oh, like you're any better," he retorted, causing them to both chuckle along with the joke. "Seriously though, I really miss you. This school feels really cold in comparison to Ionia. People were so much more hospitable there. Here, it's like if you even look at someone the wrong way you're challenging them to a fight."

"I know it must be pretty hard, baby. Don't worry though, I know you and I know that you're going to change that school for the better. You may be a little shy, but we both know that wherever you go, you make big ripples. Oh! Dinner's ready, I have to log off. Will you be online for a while longer?"

"Yeah, but I'll be doing the crazy amount of homework that I was assigned on the first day. I'll let you go for now, but only because I'd hate for you to starve on my account. Either way, we can still talk tomorrow, right?"

"Of course," she replied with a bright smile. "I love you so much, Kal."

"I love you, too," he replied before reaching over and hanging up on the call.

With their chat ended, Soraka carefully removed her headphones from her ears so they wouldn't bump against her sensitive horn. Setting them aside, she stood and stretched her body. If Kal had found out she'd been sitting online, waiting for him for the last hour, he'd think she was some crazy stalker. Her dinner ready, she sat alone at her dining room table and began to eat, her eyes flowing to the empty seat across from her. "Oh Kal," she sighed, "what's a girl to do without her boyfriend?"

To be continued...


End file.
